


Dew drops don't glisten forever

by narcissusetstellae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissusetstellae/pseuds/narcissusetstellae
Summary: For many years, it was as if there was this silent agreement between them; what one felt the, so did the other and they'd walk side by side forever. Unfortunately, dew drops don't glisten forever nor do two hearts keep beating as one."This time, instead of the dew drops, what glistens is the rock on my finger as everything else topples right over what we feel whilst I’m spun around and away from you.  Why did you let me go?"





	Dew drops don't glisten forever

**Author's Note:**

> listen to: 'light and shadow' by køs, 'do i wanna know' by arctic monkeys and 'videos games' by lana del rey

Dew drops could already be seen, glistening on the leaves, and we were still dancing. There was no music playing but the one in our hearts that beat faster than ever. It was like we were invincible, like nothing could reach us; ever.

And I would’ve given my life for things to have stayed like that, undisturbed. 

You grabbed my waist with strength and told me you’d never let go. And I believed you, just like I had always done. I wanted to believe that, I needed to. It just couldn’t be any other way, no, we wouldn’t take it if it were any other way. So our way it was. 

I remember being afraid but you held my hand and said it would be alright in the end, that nothing would ever happen to me as long as you were by my side and our gazes met. Once again, I believed you and let go of everything else. 

Things happened so quickly, we had no control over them. 

I cried. You cried with me. This time, you kissed my forehead; took your time to take me into your arms and comfort me even with all of your missing pieces. I remember sobbing against your chest, wetting the black, silky fabric that covered it but it didn’t matter, for you wet my hair with your tears and the droplets created an adornment, my own crown of sorrow. I just wish now you told me back then it would stick around and hover above my head forever.

You kneeled in front of me and whispered once again that no matter what, we would never be apart. Charcoal and cerulean blended perfectly that night as the moon shone outside, faintly, but as if it blessed us, understood us, along with the growing and welcoming the darkness. 

We grew apart. Promises forgotten on the bottom of our minds like a ship in the deep blue sea.

We ran around like busy ants. You occupied your mind and self with other questions while I occupied mine with you and one question only, did you mean everything you once said? I lived, ate and breathed you and you couldn’t even do so much as keep a single promise. When did I stop being worthy of it? When did I stop being worthy?

The smile on my face couldn’t be more fake. I greet people but I don’t really want to be here. 

You stare at me from across the room, gaze piercing through my very being; it’s uncomfortable but I wouldn’t be able to bring myself to lie and say I didn’t miss it. Even if I wanted to. Even if that’s what I do want, I just can’t because the simple fact that you’re looking at me makes me want to melt and run; run to and into your arms while I melt for you. Should it be this way? Should I feel this way? Should I still believe?

I’m left alone for a moment and, of course, you notice. And I can see you walking in my direction after downing a glass of whatever it was that you were having. I quiver inside, close my eyes and my first instinct is to run to you; to hell with stares and curious eyes when only yours matter. I look up at you, as I’ve been doing my whole life, and you look down at me. And we dance.

This time, there is music. And the dew drops are there but they’re not for us.

I don’t feel invincible. And neither do you.

Because this time, it’s not you holding my waist. 

This time, I open my eyes before you come any closer. I stop you right there before I melt any more and there’s nothing left of me.

This time, instead of the dew drops, what glistens is the rock on my finger as everything else topples right over what we feel whilst I’m spun around and away from you. 

This time, you are too late. 

The golden strip on my finger heavier than your colorful promises.

Why did you let me go?


End file.
